The Girlfriend Tag
by ausllyfanatic
Summary: Austin and Ally do The Girlfriend Tag for Austin's fans! Auslly fluff. Established relationship. One-shot, Rated T for language. Review!
1. The Girlfriend Tag

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff and Language. **

Ally's POV

"OOF" I said as I hit the wood floor of my bedroom, "Owww!" I looked up to see Austin's concerned face looking down at me, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked in between laughs. I stood up, glaring at him.

"Haha, so funny. I'm fine," I said, while rolling my eyes out. Austin wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sowwy," he said in a baby voice. I looked up at him, and rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever," he kissed my cheek, and let go of me. "So is there any particular reason you woke me up at," I glanced at my clock, "8:45, on my day off." I groaned, flopping back on my bed, shoving my face in my pillow. I felt Austin lay down next to me, so I looked at him. He pushed a piece of tangled hair out of my face.

"It's Saturday, remember? I promised my fans that Girlfriend Tag video up later today."

I sighed. _Oh yeah. _I getting out of my bed, I trudged to my closet. "Let me make myself look decent, and then we can film it in my basement."

"We're not going to Sonic Boom?"

"Nah, I really don't feel like leaving the house today." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting." He dramatically exited my room. I grabbed some clothes out of my closet, and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. A half an hour later I was opening the door to my finished basement, where I heard Austin playing the piano we had down there.

"Hey," I said. He screeched, and I started laughing.

"Haha," he said. He stood up and walked over to my, grabbing my hips he threw me over his shoulder and walked me over the couch, where the camera was on its stand, right in front of it.

"AUSTIN," I shouted, while banging on his back, "put me down!"

"If you say so," he threw me on the couch and sat down by my feet. I pushed myself upwards and leaned against the armrest, and put my feet on Austin's lap. That was a bad idea, considering I wasn't wearing shoes, he decided to tickle my feet, which lead me to start flailing my legs. Bad idea.

"Shit," Austin groaned and rolled off the couch, holding his groin. My eyes widen, and I started laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh, Austin are you okay?" I laughed after each word. "I'm sorry," He stood, up, his face was a little flushed from pain. He decided to sit on me in revenge.

"Austin, get off of me, I'm sorry!" I said, trying to push him off, "Austin," I whined, "we have a video to make." He sighed, and got off of me. I stood up, adjusted my top and went to fix my hair, but Austin beat me too it. Pushing a stray hair behind my ear, he leaned in to give me a short peck.

"You look beautiful," He said, I looked down my outfit, back to him, and then at our feet and blushed. Even after 9 months together, I still get that rush of butterflies each time we touch.

He lifted my chin to make our eyes meet. "We match," I said. He looked down at his navy blue and pink plaid shirt, and then to my outfit **(1)**.

"Well, look at that, we do," he laughed. I sat down on the couch well Austin went to start the camera. I pulled up the questions on his Iphone and crossed my legs Indian-style on the couch. When I felt him sit next to me I looked up to the camera.

"Hey guys! I know you've all wanted a girlfriend tag video, so here it is!" Austin started, and then gestured to me, "you all know Ally, my partner-slash- best friend- slash- girlfriend," I smiled at him and then to the camera.

"Hi," I waved.

"Okay, let's get started, what's the first question?" I looked down at his phone.

"Uh, where did we meet?"

"We met at Sonic Boom."

"Yeah, you were playing the drums with corndogs." I glared at him. He put his arms up in defense.

"There's no sign for that."

"There shouldn't have to be a sign to not play drums with corndogs." He rolled his eyes, and took the phone from my hand.

"What was your first impression of me?" My eyes widened a bit and I bit my lip.

"Well," I said, and my voice got high, "I thought you were a reckless, cocky teenager at first." He put a hand to his heart.

"Ouch, right in the heart Als," I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"What was your first impression of me, Mr. hotshot?" I said.

"I thought you were a dork ,but not like a dork-dork, like a cute-dork. I thought you were adorkable. I'm taking credit for that word," he shouted to the camera.

"Austin, I've heard the word adorkable before you said it," his face fell.

"Darn," he said. "Anyway, third question." I looked over his shoulder.

"What's one habit of each other," I read.

"You ramble a lot," Austin said. "I mean I don't classify that as weird, but you ramble."

"I do not ramble!" I said, "I mean sometimes I talk to much when I get nervous, or excited, and I like to ask questions a lot along with the fact that when I get nervous I ask questions that don't ma-" I was cut off by a large hand and a pair of eyes that were saying _I told you so_. Austin removed his hand, "Okay, so maybe I do ramble a little."

"Okay, what's my habit?" I thought for a second, before snapping my fingers.

"You hate it when your hair is messed up. You freak out about it."

"I do not," he said. To prove my point, I took his navy blue beanie off his head, resulting in his hair sticking up all over. I decided to put his beanie on while waiting for him to freak out. After a few seconds, Austin's arms flung to his head and he flattened his blond locks.

"See," I said. He rolled his eyes, "I really like this beanie by the way, I'm keeping it."

"Okay," he shrugged, "it looks better on you anyway," I smiled.

"Question number quarto, 4, How long have we been together," he read.

"9 month," Austin and I said in unison, but Austin continued with, "2 weeks and 6 days."

"So specific," I said, and Austin smirked.

"I try, I try," he pulled the phone out of my hand, but I reached up to get it.

"Noooo," I whined. He held the phone up.

"Come get it if you want it," he teased. I crawled over him to get it, unfortunately, I fell, and latched on to Austin, which resulted us falling off the couch and on to the floor. We knocked the camera to the floor when we landed, and it fell, still angled on us.

"Well, hello," Austin said from his position on top of me. I grabbed the phone out of his hand and used my other hand to push his face away from mine. I stood up to fix the camera.

"We can edit that out later," I say.

"No, let's leave it in, who cares, anyway? We're adorable," I rolled my eyes, and Austin picked me up by the waist and sat us down on the couch. Me in his lap.

"Whatever," I said, and we laughed after a second of silence. "Question 5 says favorite feature, physically and personality-wise," I read.

"Ok," he says, "Physical trait," I roll my eyes.

"Of course that's first," I muttered, adding a laugh so it wasn't so serious.

"I love your hair. It's so soft and I love that you always have it down so I can run my fingers through it. I also love your eyes, and your cheeks, and your lips. And your bu-"

"OKAYY!" I cut him off, and he laughed, "Personality-wise?"

"I said this earlier, but I love your dorkiness. I love that about you, it's one of my favorite things." I mentally awed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love the fact that you're such a sweetheart, he really is," I said to the camera. "I also love your hands, because they're so soft, even though you play guitar."

He lifted his hand off my leg to examine it, I just laughed and intertwined our fingers. "What would I eat everyday if I could?"

"Pancakes."

"Pickles."

"Too easy," we said.

"3 things I'm good at and bad at," Austin says.

"Your good at playing instruments," I said, "obviously, and your good at dancing, and your really good at making me laugh."

"That's because you laugh at everything!" He turned to the camera, "she laughs at everything! Check this out, Ally, How do you organize a space party? You Planet."

I thought for a second, and then it clicked, and I started laughing. Leaning into to Austin's neck, I hear him say, "See!" I ignore it though, cause I'm too busy laughing.

"It's not even funny!" he says.

"Yes it is!" I laugh, we bicker for a minute, until the moment passes.

"Okay, we should move on to you, because I'm not bad at anything."

"Woah, hold up, I can name a few things," I said.

"Okay, like what?"

"You're bad at geography-"

"Well come on, who knew there were TWO Portlands!" I readjusted myself, sitting next to him, with my legs criss-crossed.

" You're bad a writing songs-"

"I'm getting better!"

"And you're bad at making decisions."

"It's not my fault I wanted a cheeseburger when I ordered, but wasn't feeling it when I got it!" I smirked at him.

"My point exactly."

"Well, you're a bad dancer."

"Let's establish things we don't know."

"You're bad at…" I smirked at him. "Okay, you win, I can't think of anything else."

"I can say that you're good at writing songs, and you're good at school, and you're good at playing piano." I rolled my eyes. "3 questions left, number 7 says, what size shoe do I where?"

"You have really small feet," he says, lifting my foot off, "You where what like, a 7?" I nod.

"Yup, and you wear like, an 11."

"Close, I wear 10 1/2s." I roll my eyes.

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Me," Austin says. My eyes widened.

"Please, hun, you're whipped. You do not wear the pants in our relationship." He rolled his eyes.

"And you do?"

"I never said that, I just said you don't."

"So then which one of us wears the pants?"

"Neither of us! I'd say we equally dominate each other."

"Whatever," he sighs, "what's the next question," I give him the phone, "My favorite kind of music, easy, Ally loves my music." I shove his shoulder gently.

"Sure, I know you love Queen and Rolling Stones."

"I do, I also love Ally Dawson's music."

"Stop it!" I say.

"Why, just being a supportive boyfriend!" I roll my eyes, and he leans down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Last Question," I say, "What is each other's middle name?" I started laughing, and Austin started groaning.

"Can we skip this one? " I shake my head.

"Nope, come on, you can go first, what's my middle name?" I smirk.

"Marie," he says. "AND THAT'S THE END!"

"No, it's not! Austin's middle name is-" his hand covered my mouth.

"I'm not letting you tell them, licking my hand won't make me let go." I sigh, and he carefully removes his hand.

"It's Monica," I quickly get off the couch and run away from Austin, who begins to chase me. All that's heard on the camera is my laughing and Austin going, "You're so not funny! I want my beanie back now!"

"Well too bad, I'm not giving it back!"

**The End! I don't really like the ending to much, but oh well, tell me what you think! Also, I have another one-shot, ****_If He Auditioned For X-Factor, _****if you could check that out that would be awesome! I have a poll on whether or not I should add a second chapter to it going on, and it ends next week! **

**(1) Ally's outfit:** ** cgi/set?id=101225869**


	2. My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING**

**A lot of you wanted me to make this a two-shot, so here you go! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! It means so much! **

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked as I laid the multiple makeup bags on my bed. His fans had been asking for a video of him doing my makeup, so…here we were, doing the Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag.

Back to Austin, he was laying on my floor, wearing his dark green beanie, a gray and green shirt, with jeans. His face was to the floor and he looked like he was sleeping, on my wooden floor.

"I'm tired," he whines as he gets up and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Austin, it's noon," I said, in a monotone, "we need to do this video, we've been putting it off for weeks." He groaned and sat down on my bed, in front of the camera.

"What is all this stuff?" he asked, picking up one of my mascaras.

"The makeup you can put on me."

"Oh, I don't even know why we're doing this," he put a hand to my cheek, "you don't need any of this crap anyway." I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to him.

"Well, I have it, and we're doing this because your fans want to see us be all cute together." Austin pecked my nose, and in the process my face scrunched up, he chuckled at that.

"We're always cute."

"Cocky, much?" He laughed at me, but started the camera.

"Hey guys," I started, as I pulled my hair back into a bun, "a lot of you want to see Austin do my makeup, so he's going to do it! The rules are-" Austin cut me off.

"Woah, wait, rules?"

"The rules are," I ignored him, "Austin can use any of the makeup provided, but I can't tell him where anything goes, or what it is. Ready?"

"I guess, I can't believe your actually letting me near your eyes with this stuff," he said as he grabbed a foundation bottle. "What is this anyway?"

"I can't tell you!" I said. He glared at me for a second, but squirted some foundation on his hand, a lot of foundation.

"Oh, shit!" he said, and we both laughed. He took some of the foundation and began smearing it on my face, I scrunched my nose in and laughed. "I see you do this all the time," he said as he rubs it into my cheek. When he reached over to do the other half, he leaned down and kissed my cheek, with a loud MWUAH sound. I giggled.

"Austin, are you done yet?"

"Don't rush me Als," he said, very diva like.

"Well, then," I replied sarcastically. I wasn't sure how much foundation he used, but I'm pretty sure I looked orange.

"What do I do now?" he said, as he rummaged through my eye shadows and brushes. Picking out my neon colors eye shadow pallet, and one of my blush brushes, he applied eye shadow to the brush. My eyes widened, and I bit my lip.

"Does that really seem right?" I giggled. He hesitantly put the brush down and picked up a thinner one, all well giving me a look of doubt. Reapplying the eye shadow to the correct brush, he told me to close my eyes.

"I thought you couldn't give me hints or answers."

"I didn't, I simply asked a question," I smirked and laughed, feeling the eye shadow trickle into my lashes, I could tell he had way too much on, but I couldn't say anything.

"Open your eyes, I need to see if it's even," he said. I obeyed and started giggling as he put the brush back to even it out. This was repeated a couple times. "Gosh, you make this look so easy. Why do you go through so much trouble to this?" I shrugged. "Okay I think it's done." I watched as he put the eye shadow down and picked up a black bottle. Eyeliner. I shrieked a bit when I realized he was going to be putting it on my eyes.

"Okay," he showed the liquid brush to the camera, "eyeliner, that I will…line her eyes with." I closed my eyes, and felt the pencil lining my eyes with the liner, "You know I think you look pretty good right now."

"Oh really?" I asked, and laughed.

"Yeah, pretty damn hot actually." We both laughed, and I opened my eyes. Both eyes complete. I wasn't allowed to see it until the end, but it felt very thick and sticky. I looked towards the camera and made a funny face as Austin got the next thing, which is probably going to be…

"Mascara," he opened the bottle and was immediately greeted by a black mess. Oops, that was the really terrible mascara I bought a couple years ago. "Is it supposed to be this messy?" he asked as he put it on my bottom lashes. I blinked to get it on the top, "Stop blinking!" he said, and suddenly it poked me in the eye. My eye started watering really badly.

"Oww," I whined, and covered my eye. I'd done this a thousand times to myself, but I decided to play it out a little bit.

"Oh my god! Ally, are you okay?" Austin screeched, and took my face in his hand. I looked at him, he was trying not to laugh, but he had concern in his eyes. He gently took my hand off my eye, "Jeez, makeup is violent," he muttered, as he began to wipe this sticky mascara mess off from under my eyes. "I'm sorry," I laughed at him.

"It's okay! I do this to myself all the time, girl problem number 4." I said through my giggle. My eye was still a little red. Austin rolled his eyes but grabbed the mascara and gently put the clumps of black into my lashes. I really shouldn't have put that one in my makeup bag. "Almost done!" he said. Grabbing some lip stick. A bright red lip stick, "Pucker your lips." He demonstrated, and I followed it. Instead of putting the lip stick on he quickly gave me a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and began to apply the lipstick.

"I like red lipstick on a girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I picked it," we both laughed. "Stop moving!" Austin ordered. I rolled my eyes. "Voila!" he shouted and threw the lipstick into my makeup bag.

"Oh god, now I have to see myself."

"Yeah, see what a great job I did," he said sarcastically. We both laughed as I reached into my bag and got the little handheld mirror out. "I'm kind of scared," I said as I lifted the mirror.

With a 20 foot leap in the air and a shriek, I dropped the mirror. Austin started cracking up as I picked it up and got a more detailed look. My face is orange from too much foundation, and my eyes have bright yellow eye shadow going up to my eyebrows. The eyeliner was really thick, surrounding my eyes like a raccoon. The mascara was clumping and my lipstick was all over.

"Look at that eyeliner," I choked out as I was laughing. Austin was laying face down on my bed, most likely in tears from laughter.

"This is too good!" he said, "you look like a clown, Als, I mean it in the nicest way possible." I laughed.

"Well it's your fault!"

"I hope you realize that you don't need makeup, you're beautiful without it." We leaned in to kiss each other, but I quickly realized the camera was still on, and I looked ridiculous, so I put a hand in between our lips and turned to the camera.

"I hope you enjoyed this, now I'm going to wash this all off," I got up to turn the camera off, but the next thing I knew, I was facing the floor. Austin had thrown me over his shoulder. "AUSTIN!"

I assumed he turned the camera off, because he took me out of my room and into the bathroom. He set me on the counter and grabbed a washcloth from the bottom drawer. Putting water on it he lifted it up to my face to take the crap off.

"You know waters not going to get it off right?"

"Well then how do you get this shit off!?"

I hopped off the counter and grabbed my bottle of makeup remover. I handed it to Austin and hoped back onto the bathroom counter. Austin stood between my legs and gently began wiping the eye makeup off. Austin broke the silence with a compliment.

"You really do look beautiful without makeup," he said.

"Austin, I wear it because my skin tone is uneven, and the eyeliner makes my eyes pop, without makeup, I feel lifeless, and dull." Austin was silent for a second, and stepped out of my legs. I hopped off the counter to wash my face; makeup remover can be really oily. Austin leaned his back against the counter and waited for me to finish. When I was done, I dried my face and took my hair out of its pony tail and brushed it out. When I was done with that, I turned to Austin and held my hand out. He gladly took it, but instead of me leading us out of the bathroom, he turned me around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ally, I'm going to say this over and over again in our relationship, until you believe me. You. Are. Beautiful. Anyone who ever tells you otherwise can get a personal ass-whooping," he pulled away from the hug to look me in the eyes, "I think your eyes look absolutely perfect right now, they're a beautiful shade brown I can just get lost in," he kissed both of my eyelids, wiping a couple stray tears that had fallen out.

"Your skin is so much softer without the foundation and crap you put on, I feel the fireworks even more," he paused to kiss my cheeks, my forehead, all over my face, causing me to go into a giggle-fit. "And your lips are perfect without makeup because I can kiss you without getting lipstick or lip gloss all over my lips," he leaned down to kiss me, and I smiled into it, which cause him to laugh. We pulled away, and he turned me to the mirror and wrapped him arms around my stomach. "You know what I see right now, I see an absolutely perfect girl wearing a pair of sweatpants and _my _hoodie-"

"I was going to give it back…" I muttered.

"I don't want it back, it looks better on you, my absolutely, stunning, amazingly, perfectly, beautiful girlfriend who I love very much." I smiled and turned to him.

"I love you, too" I whispered, as I pulled him in for a long kiss.

**There you go! This one was particularly hard because I wasn't exactly sure how to describe Austin putting on the makeup, at least without making it a REALLY long description. But I hope you like it enough to review!:) **


End file.
